


heal each other's wounds; repair the broken skin

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav Re-watches the MCU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Thor, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Everybody Lives, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Lap Sitting, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Nothing Hurts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rimming, Rutting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “You may tell us no,” Loki tells him, smoothing the boy’s curls back and looking into his eyes. “If you do not wish to be intimate with us, you need only say so.”“Mr. Loki,Icrawled ontoyourlap! I don't want to tell you no, I promise.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Endgame tonight. I feel a lot of things, mostly anger in all honesty. I started writing this a couple of weeks ago and decided I needed to post something good. It doesn’t contain any plot spoilers, considering I wrote it before seeing the movie. I am going to try to get the next chapter out tomorrow, but we’ll see how I feel. 
> 
> I also have a whole list of fics I've thought of during my MCU rewatch, and this is the first. It came to me during Thor, for some odd reason, and it's where I'll be starting this series. 
> 
> The title is inspired by a quote by Lauren Oliver about intimacy. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Loki smiles up at his brother, curling closer to his side. The couch they are on is comfortable and Loki sinks right into the cushions. Stark is hosting them all, and the room is filled with those that Loki has very recently come to call allies. There is no way they would have bested Thanos if not for the people in this room, and Loki knows he owes them all his life. It is why they have gathered here together: a celebration.

Thor’s arm is heavy across his shoulders, keeping them pressed close despite the spare cushion on Loki’s other side. Thor hasn’t let him get far since Loki came back. The spell he had weaved had taken time to act and Loki had missed most of the battle, but he had been there in the end, slipping daggers into Thanos’ knees to keep him still as Captain Marvel burned the life from him. 

Loki certainly doesn’t mind the closeness. His brother hasn’t stuck to him like this since they were mere boys, and it is nice to be free with his affection. He settles a hand on Thor’s thigh, squeezing the new width with his fingers and sending him a teasing little smile as his fingers begin to rub circles into the inseam of his jeans. As much as Loki despises earth’s wretched clothing, he does enjoy the things “denim” does to his brother’s current figure. 

He’s pulled from his musings as a weight drapes itself over his thighs, and he blinks up to find himself with a lapful of Peter Parker. The boy’s cheeks are flushed prettily, no doubt from the mead Thor has been letting him sip throughout the evening. Peter is smiling shyly, a pretty twist to his lips that he spends a long moment admiring before he raises an eyebrow in question. 

“Hello, little spider,” Loki says fondly. 

“Hi, Mr. Loki.” There is a slight slur to the boy’s voice, his vowels relaxed, and he sways for enough forward enough that Loki grabs his hip to steady him. The boy giggles, a happy noise that draws a smile to Loki’s lips, and the boy sways forward again. 

“What are you doing, little spider?” he asks, pushing his hand so that it is curved around the boy’s side. His thumb slips under the shirt he is wearing to press against warm skin, a thin cut of black fabric that is stretched over his body in a way that shows off just how lean he is. 

“Jus’saying hi,” Peter says, his cheeks flushing darker. The red travels over his nose and to his ears, the tops of which are covered by his curling hair. He is a lovely sight, and Loki greedily drinks his fill. 

“Well hello, little one,” Thor’s voice is soft and Loki’s eyes cut to his face to see him watching the young boy with an expression Loki finds familiar, for it is one most commonly directed at him. It is very soft and very fond, but Loki finds it doesn’t bother him to see it directed at Peter. Thor catches his eyes and his expression turns sheepish, but Loki only tightens his grip on Thor’s thigh with a small smile. 

“H-hello, Mr. Thor,” Peter says sweetly, his voice curving around the honorific smoothly. Loki enjoys the way it sounds, and if the pleased rumble his brother makes is anything to go by, so does he. 

Peter’s knee is wedged between their thighs, and Thor’s hand settles atop it, sliding upward to wrap around the flexed muscle. His hand covers the entirety of it, and Peter seems to notice at the same time as Loki does, a breathless sort of gasp falling from his open lips. Thor leans forward so he can rest his chin atop Loki’s shoulder, their cheeks nearly touching.

“Why aren’t you in  _ my  _ lap, little one?” Thor asks with a tone of voice going for teasing but falling short, though Loki is sure he is the only one who could notice such a thing. There is a sliver of uncertainty to his voice, a hint of insecurity in his eyes, both of which make Loki wish he’d come alive days sooner so he could silence all those who poked fun at his brother’s physique. 

“Oh, well, I. I-I’m sorry, Mr. Thor, I didn’t mean, didn’t mean  _ anything _ by it. Erm. I don’t know why?”

“Thor,” Loki snaps sharply, pushing the hand he has on Peter higher. It exposes a strip of skin along Peter’s lower belly, lines of muscle curving into where a little trail of dark hair escapes into his jeans. He curves his fingers around Peter’s back and tugs him closer, forcing him to raise himself more onto his knees. Peter’s hands shoot to his shoulders to steady himself before they slide in to rest loosely around his neck, his breathing heavy. “Do not tease the boy when he is being so sweet with us.” 

“Sorry, brother,” Thor murmurs, turning his head and bussing a kiss to Loki’s cheek to make it clear he understands what Loki is telling him. “Sorry, little one,” he adds, pressing forward so he can do the same to Peter. When Thor pulls back, the boy’s mouth has dropped open and his face is a deeper shade of red than a moment before.

Loki is stroking his thumb over the smooth skin of Peter’s belly, so he feels it when the boy shivers. He grins, looking up into the boy’s pretty eyes. They are endlessly brown and are sparkling in the low light. Loki traces his eyes over the shape of his nose and the cut of his cheeks and smiles at him.

“I am very happy that you chose my lap to sit in, little spider,” Loki keeps his voice low enough that Peter has to sway even closer to hear him. The boy seems to think that isn’t close enough, however, as a moment later he’s resting their foreheads together, his eyes fluttering shut. Loki sucks in a sharp breath, his hand tightening to the point of pain on his brother’s thigh so that he can keep the hand that is stroking along Peter’s bare skin gentle. 

“Thor!” The moment is broken apart by a shout for his brother, and Loki considers impaling whomever shouted with a  _ dagger _ as the atmosphere between the three of them crumbles away. Peter hums, tilting his head to the side. It moves his lips away, though it does bring the boy closer to Thor—an action which cannot be counted as anything but a win. 

“Little one,” Thor’s voice is a deep rumble that vibrates through Loki’s chest and makes him shiver. His breath hits Loki’s cheek. It would be so easy to turn and kiss him, just as easy as it would be to kiss Peter. He can smell the sweet mead on their breath and he inhales deeply. 

“Thor!” The man shouts again, louder this time, and Peter draws back to sit himself on Loki’s thighs, blinking heavily as though waking from a trance. 

“Stay,” Loki says the moment the sweet look on Peter’s face turns to embarrassment. He tightens his hold on the boy’s side, dragging his fingers over skin and pulling a shiver from him. “You do not need to leave your perch, little spider.”

“Yes, Barton?” Thor sounds just as annoyed as Loki feels, and he drums his fingers along Thor’s thigh in a move that helps to settle them both. When he looks over, Thor is already watching him, eyes dark. 

“So, we were just talking, and we were wondering: can anyone lift Stormbreaker, or is it like Mij-Maj-Manormari?”

“Nay,” Thor rumbles. He settles back against the corner of the couch, moving away from the little bubble the three of them have been wrapped in. His arm is still around Loki’s shoulders, but they are not pressed together like they were only a moment ago. He misses the warmth. “Only they who is worthy shall lift the axe.”

Stormbreaker has the same magic in which Mjolnir had been cast with, for only one worthy should wield a weapon so powerful. It is the price of such magic, a safeguard of sorts. Loki has not yet tried to lift her, and he knows he never will. Thor thinks him worthy, and that is enough for him. By the smile that is growing on the archer’s face, Loki thinks it will not be long before he is trying to lift it.

“Hah, told ya, Popsicle!” 

“Oh shove it, birdbrain.” Loki looks over to where James Barnes is curled up with the Captain on the loveseat. His hair is pulled away from his face and into a high bun, the type Loki puts his hair in as it dries but would never be caught dead walking about with. “Just ‘cause you knew about it don’t mean you can lift it.”

Barton makes an outraged noise at the same time as Thor sighs very heavily. He sinks deeper into the couch and then pulls Loki with him, resting him against his softness. It drags him over but takes Peter as well, and the boy ends up resting against Loki’s chest, his curly hair in Loki’s face. Loki doesn’t mind one bit, curling his entire arm around Peter’s back to keep him close as he breathes in the lovely scent from his hair. 

Peter moves so that he is more comfortable, shifting until he is sitting astride Loki’s lap with his feet in Thor’s. His brother covers them with his hand as Loki hums happily, enjoying the way the three of them are again cuddled together. “S’nice,” Peter murmurs, and Loki hums in agreement as he strokes the boy’s back. 

“Haven’t we done this enough times?” Thor asks the room, his voice sounding very tired. They are all tired, only having one night of sleep since they all saved the universe—which Loki doubts was restful for many of them. 

“Not with this one!” The archer shouts, grunting as he stands from his couch. The son of Coul smiles at him kindly before patting the man’s rear, an action that causes Stark to holler. Stark wobbles to his feet as well, leaving a giggling Mrs. Stark on the couch—he and the then Ms. Potts had been married the very night they had returned to the tower, a judge waiting at the compound. 

A line forms in front of their couch, and while a few give them off looks, no one says anything about how they are sat together. Loki pays them no mind, focusing instead on the pretty boy in his lap. Peter has taken one of his hands into his own and began playing with his fingers, running the pads of his own fingers over Loki’s knuckles and smoothing his thumb down the lines along Loki’s palm. It is as calming as it is distracting, and he leans down to brush a kiss to the top of the boy’s head. 

Peter turns his head to watch the assembled heroes try to lift Stormbreaker. Loki has a suspicion that if the Flora were to try, he would lift the axe with ease, if only because the handle is made from his own body and carries his essence. Loki continues to run his hand up and down Peter’s back, enjoying the ease in which the boy is allowing Loki to touch him. He has not luxuriated in such easy intimacy in quite some time. 

“I wanna try,” Peter speaks up, the words quiet and timid as though he is embarrassed by his request. The other Peter has just given it a go, huffing and grunting rather obnoxiously. Loki hums consideringly, but does not say anything further. 

“Go on then, spiderling,” Thor says kindly, patting the boy’s calves where they’re still spread over his lap and resting against his belly. He has been silent for some time, but when Loki looks over he is smiling softly at Peter, much like Loki is sure he is doing as well. 

“R-really? Do you think I could do it, Mr. Thor?” The boy’s words are much steadier than they had been, and it is clear that his excitement is growing; he is wiggling away in Loki’s lap. 

“I do,” Thor’s voice is deep, and Loki shivers at the look his brother aims at their little spider. There is enough heat in his gaze to make even Loki want to blush. “I believe you are worthy, let us see what Stormbreaker thinks, shall we?”

Peter nods and makes a rather happy noise before he is jumping from Loki’s lap. Loki misses the weight of him the moment it is gone, and he turns to Thor to give him a quick, wet kiss. “Brother,” he gasps, biting into Thor’s bottom lip before pulling away to watch the show.

“I know, love,” Thor rumbles, tugging Loki closer and speaking the words against his temple. He places his hand back on Thor’s thigh, back straight as his heart begins to speed up. They are both thinking the same thing, recounting the same tale from their youth. This he is certain of, and he can feel Thor’s own excitement manifest in sparks of electricity that jump between them where they are touching. 

“Three cheers for Peter!” Stark calls, and the entire room roars with applause that makes the boy blush. He steps up to the axe slowly, as though he himself is unsure. He looks to them, and Loki nods with his kindest smile. 

“You can do it, little one,” Thor tells him, his voice sure. 

Peter nods before he draws himself back. Something in the air shifts as the boy squares his shoulders, and Loki can see the determination that is being built around him in layers of magic. The boy may not wield seidr but Loki is certain he was a great sorcerer in another life.

There is a moment of stillness before Peter reaches for the wooden handle. He only uses one hand, and he does not make a great show of strength like all the others. Instead, he picks her up as though he knows she will let him, and she does. Not only does Peter lift the axe, but lightning sparks around his fingers and laces up his arms. The entire rooms falls silent save for their collective breathing and Loki’s heart rate hammering in his chest. 

“Oh my god,” Peter says quietly, holding the hand flickering with lightning away from his body as though it isn’t coming from  _ him _ . “M-mr. Loki?” Peter asks, turning to him slowly. He looks scared and Loki tries to make his smile reassuring. 

“There was a story about Mjolnir,” he explains softly, his hands clenched into fists at this side, “that while only they who are worthy are able to lift the hammer, that Thor and his beloved alone would be able to harness the storm Mjolnir harnesses, such as it is an extension of Thor’s own power.”

“Brother,” Thor’s voice is heavy and strained. He stands so abruptly that it nearly knocks Loki over, but he does not begrudge him for his excitement. Thor’s body is rigid, his eyes glowing with his power, lightning crackling over his skin. “Take us from here.”

“Of course,” he says. He stands and laces his and Thor’s fingers together, his lightning gentle as it jumps onto Loki’s skin, a familiar sensation. 

“Come here, little spider,” Loki says sweetly, reaching a hand out. Peter takes it without a moment of hesitation and Loki ignores the way his heart skips as he reaches within himself and folds his seidr around them, and in a flash of green, they are gone.


	2. Chapter 2

When the world unfolds, they are standing in Thor’s room at the Avenger’s compound. The bed is still unmade from the night he and Thor had spent in it, and their battle armour is littered around the room. Peter doesn’t seem to care, seeing as he is wrapped up in Thor’s arms and clinging to him desperately, hiding his face in Thor’s wild mess of hair. 

Loki steps forward and touches the boy’s side softly. “Little spider, it is all right now,” Loki tells him, running his fingers lightly along the boy’s arms down to his hands, gently prying his fingers from their unforgiving hold on Thor’s shirt. The boy unwraps his legs from Thor’s waist, which causes Thor to pout prettily, and he wobbles on his feet until Loki catches him. 

“It is alright,” Loki says again, looping his arm around Peter’s trim waist so he can tug him in against his side. “You are alright.”

“That was... _ whoa,” _ Peter exhales harshly, his eyes wide. “That was really, really cool, Mr. Loki.”

“Thank you, darling,” Loki tells him, leaning forward so he can brush another kiss to Peter’s temple, breathing in the citrus scent of his hair. 

For a moment they stand there, Peter breathing heavily as he rights himself. Loki knows how disorientating his form of travel can be, so he does not judge the boy for needing a moment.

Eventually, Thor clears his throat. “May I get a hug, little one?” Thor’s voice is a deep, low rumble that makes them both shiver. There is a promise in his voice that Loki has heard before, but to Peter it is new. The boy looks over at Thor with wide, glazed eyes, as pretty as ever. 

“I just gave you a hug,” Peter says. His face heats up, flushing prettily, but he still steps forward. He takes another deep breath that raises his shoulders before he asks, “So...uh, w-what does this whole...beloved thing mean?”

Thor does not say anything until he has the boy wrapped in his arms, his head cradled gently against his large chest. His brother takes a deep breath and lightning crackles around them, causing Peter to shiver and let out a low noise. Loki steps up, drawn in by the beauty of seeing them together, and lightly touches the small of Peter’s back so he is too connected. 

“It means whatever it is you would like for it to mean,” Thor explains kindly, his voice nearly a purr. Loki finds his eyes and sees promise in their depths. There is no going back from here, they both know. They are drawn to Peter the way they have been drawn to one another for all of time, and it feels as though they have found a missing piece to their joined soul that they never noticed they lacked until it was right in front of them. 

“I like  _ this,” _ Peter mumbles, his voice lost in Thor’s body. “I like this a l-lot, and I liked sitting on Loki’s lap, too.”

“I liked you sitting in my lap very much, little spider,” Loki tells him, taking another step until he can wrap his own arms around the boy’s trim waist, letting his hand rest on Thor’s soft hips in a way that traps him between the two of them. He brushes his nose through the boy’s curls, keeping his eyes held on his brother’s. 

“I love this,” Thor says quietly, intimately. “My brother and my beloved. I love you.”

The words seem to be directed at them both, and Loki does not wait a single moment before he echoes the quiet statement. Peter’s breath catches, his heart pumping so quickly that Loki can feel it against his chest. 

“ _ Guys,” _ Peter says, his voice choked. He sounds beautiful, and Loki digs his thumbs into the plush skin of Thor’s hips to stop himself from rolling his own into Peter’s backside like he so desperately wants to. 

“You do not need to say anything, little one,” Thor tells him gently. Loki can feel Thor’s warmth from where his brother runs his hand up and down Peter’s back in long sweeps. On his next pass, Thor’s hand goes lower than before, his knuckles pressing against where Loki is growing hard, and he gasps.

Peter moans, and it is the most gorgeous noise that Loki has ever heard. Thor rumbles in response, a familiar sound that only serves to make Loki more aroused, and he cannot stop himself from rolling his hips forward at the same moment Thor’s hand flexes, no doubt groping the boy’s backside. The motion pulls a higher noise from the boy in his arms, and Loki sucks in a sharp breath. 

“Mr. Thor,” he gasps, all breath, and Loki cannot keep his hips still once more. “Mr. Loki,” Peter says louder, making as if he would like to move away. Loki and Thor both drop their arms immediately, though before Loki can move back Peter is in his space, fingers wrapping tightly around the thin material of the shirt he is wearing. 

“Yes, little spider?” Loki asks him softly, looking down at the boy’s flushed face and darkened eyes and bitten-pink lips.  _ Gorgeous _ . 

“I-I—” the boy trails off as he ducks his head. There is the shortest of moments in which feels like an entirety before Peter shuffles even closer. Loki’s arms come up of their own accord, settling on Peter’s hips and holding him firmly. “I want—”

His voice breaks as their hips press together. Peter is shorter than he, but the boy has risen himself onto his toes so their groins are level, and he can feel just how hard Peter is through the thin material of his slacks. 

“You may tell us no,” Loki tells him, taking his hand from Peter’s waist to smooth back the boy’s curls and look into his eyes. “If you do not wish to be intimate with us, you need only say so.”

“Mr. Loki,” Peter tells him, finally raising his head and lifting his brow with much more attitude than Loki has seen from him yet. The boy rolls his hips forward, a breathless gasp leaving his lips while Loki groans deeply before he steps back. “ _ I _ crawled onto  _ your _ lap! I don't want to tell you no, I promise.” 

“Yes, little spider, but you had drunk much mead when you did that.” Loki tucks a strand of hair behind his ear and does his best to keep his hips still. He will not push the boy away—not now, and he knows not ever—but he will not encourage anything until he is certain the boy is sure of this. “And you must know that you are able to leave whenever you would like. If you do not like something that happens, tell us. If you would like to take a break, tell us. You are our  _ beloved.” _ Trying the word, Loki finds he enjoys how it feels in his mouth. His eyes meet his brother’s and find nothing but warm arousal; soft affection lies in the gentle twist of his lips.

“Okay,” Peter says, stepping closer into Loki’s space and pressing their bodies together. The boy is nearly a whole head shorter than him and far slighter, but when Loki wraps his fingers around the boy’s slight hips, it is impossible not to feel the strength he carries in his body. Despite this midgardian’s age, he is no  _ boy _ . 

Loki does not stop him as Peter raises onto his toes. Rather, Loki bends down to meet him, finally,  _ finally _ pressing their lips together. Electricity, not unlike he feels from his brother when they come together, sparks in the scant spaces between them. Their lips slide together easily. It is clear that the boy is nervous, but Loki cups a hand to his jaw and kisses him easily, slowly, letting him get used to the sensation. 

It takes many heartbeats before Peter kisses him back, but when he  _ does _ Loki is unable to keep in the noise of pure want that pulls its way from his throat. Peter, despite his inexperience or perhaps because of it, kisses back with enthusiasm. His nips Loki’s bottom lip and sucks at his tongue, groaning as he steps even closer. 

Loki slips his hands around the small of Peter’s waist, resting them above the curve of his ass. Unlike his brute of a brother he is not nearly as forward, and instead of groping him he teases Peter with sweet kisses, pulling away when the boy tries to slide their tongues together, chuckling at the whine it earns him before he dives back in. 

Peter surrenders for him so sweetly, letting Loki take control. It is not something he is used to, preferring to yield to his brother’s strength when they are intimate with one another. But this, with young Peter, is nice. Peter’s hand is warm against the side of his face, his thumb sweeping over Loki’s cheekbone gently. It is gentler a touch than anyone but Thor has ever given him, and Loki’s breath rushes from his nose as their lips break.

“Little spider,” Loki says weakly, pressing their foreheads together as they breathe one another in. Loki can feel the erratic beat of Peter’s heart as he glides his hand up under his shirt and presses between his shoulders.

“I want to be here,” Peter tells him sweetly. He flicks his tongue out over Loki’s bottom lip before diving in and licking into Loki’s mouth. 

Groaning, Loki lets himself fall into him, hands sliding lower to grasp the boy’s ass and haul him up. Peter wraps around him easily, ankles locking behind Loki’s back as his hands push back into Loki’s hair and  _ twist, _ tugging sharply. Peter kisses him hungrily. He angles Loki’s head back with the hands in his hair and rolls his hips into his stomach.

Loki is helpless to it, and he groans lowly as their erections slide together roughly. There is no technique to the kiss nor the movements of the boy’s hips, just sloppy, feverish arousal that makes Loki ache. They kiss for an endless amount of time in which Loki loses himself in the sweet taste of the boy’s mouth and the soft, plush fat of his ass under his hands. 

“Oh, does Loki get all your affections, little one?” Thor asks suddenly, his voice breaking them from their kiss. Peter pulls his head away and turns towards the noise of Thor’s voice, no longer right behind them. Loki knows his brother has moved to sit on the couch without having to look, always aware of his presence, and instead slides his lips along Peter’s jaw in a lazy kiss. “You have not kissed me, nor have you sat in my lap,” Thor rumbles, stretching his legs out as he sits back against the cushions. He looks gorgeous, the soft light of the room making his hair shine gold and his eyes glow. 

“Oh,” Peter says, and then he giggles even as his cheeks turn a very pretty pink. The sound makes Loki’s chest feel warm, his heart skipping a beat as he noses along the warmth of Peter’s cheek. “Sorry, Mr. Thor.”

The boy grins in such a way that Loki’s stomach heats as warm arousal swirls under his skin. When he turns the grin on Loki, he cannot help the noise he lets out before Peter leans in and kisses him again. The legs around his waist unwrap and Loki eases the tight hold he has on the boy’s ass but does not let go for another long moment. 

“Mr. Loki,” Peter says laughing, finally falling to the flats of his feet. He looks up at Loki with a sweet smile, his eyes dark and his lips bruised red, spit-slick. The boy is even more alluring like this, and Loki bends down for one more long kiss before he finally lets the boy go. 

He watches, something strangely like pride rising within his chest, as the boy picks up Stormbreaker and then  _ saunters _ to Thor and crawls into his brother’s lap with a look Loki often finds on his own face—unbearably smug and enjoying every moment of it. 

Thor’s hand settle readily on his hips, drawing him closer until the boy gasps. Loki watches avidly as Thor’s hands slide down to cup the boy’s ass and squeeze, rolling him forward until they both moan. 

“I brought you your axe,” Peter says cheekily. Loki cannot see his grin from behind him but he can picture it clearly.  

“Thank you, little one,” Thor rumbles, and the name seems especially fitting now; Peter looks but a child astride Thor’s thighs, the boy’s legs stretched widely to accommodate the width of Thor. Clearly, Peter does not mind and is perhaps too busy sinfully rolling his hips to notice the stretch. 

“S-so are you going to kiss me, Mr. Thor, or just tease me?” Loki laughs at the boy’s lip, smiling widely at the pair. Electricity sparks through the air as Thor’s eyes bleed with power, and Loki’s laugh dies off into a noise of pure want.

Finally, they kiss. Loki can taste the ozone in the air, heavy on his tongue, as electricity builds between them. A stray spark snaps off and hits his shoulder from halfway across the room, and it lights his body up with pleasure as he watches them share their first kiss. Their mouths slide together slowly, easily, and Peter’s hands come up to cup Thor’s face much like they did Loki. It is clear that Thor is in charge, and Loki knows just how sweet Peter’s submission is. 

“He tastes lovely, does he not, brother?” Loki asks after Thor groans particularly loudly. 

Thor reaches out without breaking the kiss and Loki is suddenly there to take his hand. He goes easily, always one to relent to his brother’s will, and allows himself to be drawn in. Thor’s hand leaves his own to wrap around the small of his back and settle over his ass, groping strongly. Leaning forward and steadying himself with a hand high on Thor’s thigh, Loki mouths at the skin of Peter’s neck, licking a long line up over his jaw and sucking on an ear lobe.

Peter gasps, pulling back and saying a breathless, “Oh my god,” before he is attacking Loki with a kiss. 

After a long moment of their tongues twisting together, the boy pulls back. He is panting hard, sucking in large, gasping breaths. His face is flushed red and his lips are so dark that they look sore. Loki darts his eyes to his brother to find him similarly affected, a flush sitting along the tops of his cheeks and his lips wet. It is the look in his eye, such pure, open lust and affection that has Loki leaning in.

Kissing Thor feels like what Loki would imagine ascending to Valhalla does. He has loved Thor for his entire life and he has needed him since the moment he knew what it was to  _ want.  _ Thor is the other half of his soul, tied to him in a way that makes them inseparable. Being together like this was inevitable, Loki now sees, but for so many years the desire to lay with his brother was something he had felt ashamed of. 

Now, letting his brother lick into his mouth and bite at his lips, Loki feels no shame. He has never done anything as good and pure as loving Thor, and something so excellent could never be anything other than destiny. 

Peter makes an impatient noise before moving forward. He licks out over their joined lips and Thor turns to him, his tongue flicking over Loki’s teeth before pressing against Peter’s. Loki draws back and gives them their moment, content to watch two as beautiful as they. When Peter pulls back, his eyes are darker than before, glowing faintly with magic borrowed, absolutely stunning. 

“I wanna take this off,” Peter says breathlessly, tugging at the collar of Thor’s shirt. Thor goes still, not even breathing, and Loki immediately leans forward. He rests his arm on Thor’s shoulder, gripping firmly so his brother can feel that he is there. 

“Brother—” Loki cautions, ready to end this if that is what Thor needs, but his brother speaks up before Loki can say anything else 

“No, it is alright,” Thor tells them. His face in gentle when it angles up to Peter, but Loki can easily read the vulnerability in his expression. “You may take it off, little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is now going to be three chapters. the smut will happen in the next one, which hopefully won't take me another month and a half to finish like this one did!


	3. Chapter 3

Loki watches as Peter’s face breaks out into a large smile that helps calm the unease crawling up his belly. As Peter begins to peel Thor’s shirt from him, Loki finds that he cannot sit still. He is drawn toward them by a force he cannot and does not want to hold himself back from, and he crawls forward until his knees are pressed into Thor’s hip and Peter’s calf, as close as he can possibly get. Fisting the cushion, Loki curls his other hand around his own thigh to keep himself from reaching out and touching. This moment is not his, but he cannot look away. 

Thor raises his arms so Peter can pull his shirt over his head and Loki can feel his hesitation as the fabric comes off. Loki learned the night before that Thor is not comfortable in his new skin, though Loki rather enjoys the softness of his belly and the plump skin of his ass. Once the shirt is gone, Peter’s hands are on his brother’s skin, stroking over the miles of tanned flesh slowly. 

His brother has always looked as though he was sculpted from bronze. That has not changed, even if he has grown wider and rounder than Loki has ever known him. Even though he is covered in softness, the strength his body wields is still very easy to see. Every bit of new skin is a work that Thor  _ lived,  _ that he survived and was still alive and well for Loki to return to. 

He will never be displeased with proof of his brother’s continued life. So while Thor does not like his new figure, Loki finds he rather enjoys it, if only because it is  _ Thor.  _ Peter seems to feel the same, and it makes Loki’s heart soar. The boy’s face is set in a mask of obvious awe, his eyes wide and his mouth dropped open enticingly as his gaze traces over Thor’s body. 

Norns, they are both so very gorgeous. 

“Wow,” Peter says quietly, seemingly unable to say anything else. Thor chuckles softly, but there is clear relief in the noise as Peter continues to touch him with a reverence Loki nearly envies. “Mr. Thor, it’s like lightning over your skin.”

Loki looks, and he watches as Peter traces the tips of his fingers over the lines of light skin that decorate Thor’s belly. He is right, and Loki feels foolish for not seeing the resemblance the night before. He had been too caught up in the heat of Thor’s skin and the awe-inspiring feeling of being with his brother after wanting him for his entire life to notice the details that Peter is so reverently examining. 

So now he watches. He watches as Peter’s fingers trace along the lines that show that his brother  _ lived _ and he wants; both to be the one touching and the one being touched. 

“I-is this a hickey?” Peter asks breathlessly, his fingers pressing into the faint bruise that would fit perfectly to Loki’s mouth. Thor groans and Loki cannot hold back anymore. He allows his hands to reach out then, one curling around Peter’s thigh and the other grasping Thor’s bicep, fingers not even close to reaching around the heavy girth of his muscle. 

“You are both so stunning,” Loki says quietly, unable to keep the words held between his teeth. Peter looks at him with a flush and while Loki can tell he does not believe the words, he says nothing against them. 

“Come on brother,” Thor says deeply, twisting his hand into the fabric of Loki’s shirt and giving it a tug. “Disrobe with me.”

Loki is sure it is meant to come out as teasing, but Loki can hear the edge of vulnerability in his brother’s voice. Despite the obvious appreciation from both himself and Peter, it is clear that Thor does not feel quite comfortable at being exposed. While it saddens Loki’s heart to know Thor doesn’t think of himself as beautiful as Loki does, he acquiesces to his brother’s will.

Loki grins slyly as he raises himself onto his knees, rolling his body forward as he peels his shirt off over his head as sensually as he can. Twin gasps of breath make his smile widen, all teeth, and he drops his shirt to the side as his other hand trails teasingly down his chest and stomach. He is not quite as hard as he had been, but he knows his arousal can still be seen tenting these horrid jeans.

Peter reaches out for him and seconds before their skin touches, a spark of Loki’s seidr flashes between them, a brilliant arch of aquamarine light that has them both moaning. 

“Interesting,” Loki purrs, snagging Peter’s wrist and tugging him into a feral kiss. 

Loki’s magic has never reached out to anyone other than Thor, though even that happened on but a rare occurrence. His heart races inside his chest as Peter kisses him. He makes an impatient noise and his palm flattens out over Loki’s stomach, pressing heavily against his skin and pushing him backwards with surprising strength. He allows himself to be moved, shifting so that he is sitting on his bum with his back pressed against the arm of the couch.

Peter’s mouth follows him and then so does the rest of him, crawling off his brother’s lap and back into Loki’s. Peter’s hands are sure when they land on his shoulders and slide inward to cup his neck and then higher to cradle his jaw very gently. Loki wraps the boy in his arms, pulling him in tightly and groaning when Peter’s jean-clad erection presses into his bare belly. 

This kiss is so unlike the first they had shared, and Loki feels almost proud as Peter licks into his mouth without any sort of hesitation. 

Thor makes room for himself between Loki’s legs, and Peter pulls back with a gasp when Thor presses himself to his back. Big hands curl around his body and wrap around the boy’s thighs, tugging him back. Loki moans just at the thought of the two of them together and dives in for another wet kiss. 

“Can you undress for us, little one?” Thor asks, running his hands up and down Peter’s thigh. The boy says nothing for a moment, watching Thor’s hands. They are so very wide that they nearly wrap around his leg completely, and even Loki gets distracted by the sheer size difference. 

Norns, but his brother is so  _ large. _

Finally, Peter nods. Before he moves from Loki’s lap he turns his head and kisses Thor. His brother makes a sweet noise of surprise and Loki watches as he kisses back, his chest filled with warmth. Peter stands gracefully, trailing his hand over Loki’s shoulder as he steps back, as though he does not want them to disconnect. 

“Loki,” Thor rumbles, and he turns to find his brother watching him hotly. Loki gives him a fond look, twining their fingers together now that his hands are free. He misses the weight in his lap the moment Peter is gone and his eyes track over him heavily, lingering on the appealing swell of his ass. 

Loki looks back when Thor shifts his weight. When their eyes meet, Thor’s spark with electricity as he tugs Loki closer and their lips meet softly. Last night they had been nothing but feral lust, coming together for the first time after  _ wanting  _ for countless centuries and spending five years thinking they would never see one another again. This evening is different, softer but no less intense with Peter among them, and he kisses Thor sweetly for a long moment that stretches on for eternity. 

“I thought I was supposed to be taking my clothes off, but if you guys are too busy...” Peter trails off cheekily, and Loki laughs into Thor’s mouth. When he pulls back, he tugs Thor until he is sitting on the couch before curling into his side like he has always belonged there.

By the way Thor immediately tucks him into his side, Loki thinks he always has. 

“We are sorry we were not watching,” Thor tells him gently, “but please do not let us stop you, little one.”

Peter nods, and right before them he draws himself up and wraps strength around his body. He is completely unaware of the way he is shaping the threads spun around him, which is perhaps what makes it so appealing. Sinking into his brother’s warmth, Loki watches avidly as Peter begins to sway his hips slowly. 

Plucking at a thread, Loki shapes it into song and a dark beat sounds out around them. Peter’s head snaps up and his eyes go very wide. Loki smirks at him, enjoying the heat in the boy’s gaze as it sweeps over him. “Well,” Loki drawls, placing a hand high on Thor’s thigh and relaxing much like they had been in the common room. “You certainly have our attention, little spider.”

“O-okay,” he stutters, though his face is masked with determination. 

A moment later he begins to sway again. Now, his hips move to a beat they can all hear. It is definitely appealing and Loki makes a low noise in his throat so Peter will know that his efforts are appreciated. Peter smiles softly, a pretty thing, and begins to toy with the hem of his shirt as his hips continue to rock to the beat.

Loki cannot imagine looking away nor does he want to. His cock is achingly hard and he presses against his own length to ease the pressure in his balls. The shirt is raised slowly, a teasing dance that is more enticing than the boy could ever know. Loki can all but taste his brother’s arousal in the air around them, and he moves his hand to cover the hard length of him without any sort of intent. 

Peter is so very tight, covered in compact muscles wrapped in flawlessly pale skin. Loki is reminded of what he looked like as a boy, though he has filled out considerably in the last handful of decades. Peter is still young, but he is anything but weak. There is a strength to him that is so apparent in the ridges of muscle that line his stomach and the defined shape of his chest. 

As the boy drops his shirt to the side, Loki finds himself enraptured by his rosy nipples. They are hardened into tight little nubs and Loki wants to  _ taste. _

“Will you strip completely? Let us see you bare?” The interest in Thor’s voice makes him shiver. Loki presses closer into his side, enjoying the feeling of their bare sides touching and soaking in Thor’s overwhelming body heat. His brother has always run warm but it seems to be even  _ more _ now. 

Peter’s face turns a very appealing shade of scarlet, and Loki manages to catch his eye. “We would love to see more of you, darling. You are so beautiful.”

The boy nods, and a moment later the sway to his hips begins again. Loki is just as entranced as he had been before, watching the ripple of muscle over his body. Loki finds his breath speeding up as Peter tucks his fingers into the waistband of his jeans and tugs them down his hips. It reveals a patch of dark, curly hair and slim muscles that lead enticingly inwards. 

Thor groans loudly when Peter turns. He slides his hands down his back and tucks his fingers into his pants. He pulls them down over the swell of his ass, revealing smooth, milky skin that makes Loki’s cock twitch. Peter sways with the music and Loki watches as threads of magic wrap around him without the boy even knowing what he’s doing. 

God, he is wonderful. 

Peter bends completely in half as he strips out of his jeans, bending forward as he shimmies his hips and shakes his ass. Thor’s hand covers Loki’s own over his arousal, pressing heavier as he lets out a groan that sounds nearly  _ feral. _ As the jeans slide past his knees, Loki catches a glimpse of dusty skin and his magic  _ spikes _ while he imagines burying himself in Peter’s heat. 

“Norns,” he cusses. There must be something to his tone that makes the boy turn, for he steps out of his pants and toes off his socks while twisting back around. He is breathtaking. Loki is unable and unwilling to look away, his eyes tracing over the miles of smooth, creamy skin heavily. “You are so gorgeous,” Loki says breathlessly, watching as Peter’s face heats to a pretty pink. 

“Mr. Loki,” he says quietly. He wraps an arm around his waist in an obvious show of embarrassment, and Loki tuts. “Do not cover yourself, darling,” he tells the boy, his cock twitching as Peter drops his arms to his sides and leaves himself completely bare for their eyes to feast on. “You are  _ magnificent.” _

So magnificent, that Loki can’t help the roll of his hips. He grinds upwards into his own hand, half desperate as his arousal only continues to climb. Peter sees, as his cheeks turn an even deeper shade of pink that does nothing to quiet Loki’s arousal. 

“Should we move to the bed?” Thor asks with a throaty groan that makes Peter's dick bob with arousal. Loki shares the sentiment, turned on by the thickness in his brother’s voice. 

He forces himself to stand. His own pants disappear with nothing more than a thought as he strides forward. He comes to a stop at the look on the boy’s face, recognizing the mix of nerves and distress as he mutters out a weak, “I don’t...”

“We do not need to do anything you do not wish to do, little spider,” Loki says gently as he reaches out. Peter’s fingers slide over his palm before Loki takes his hand and tugs him in. The feeling of their bare bodies pressing together is enough to take his breath, and Peter makes a high noise before pressing even closer and kissing him. 

The head of Peter’s cock catches against Loki’s thigh and leaves behind a trail of wetness that has Loki twitching out a spurt of prespend. They kiss wetly, and Peter is still so full of sweet enthusiasm. Thor is the only person who has ever kissed Loki so completely—not that there have been many—and Loki gets lost in it, in the  _ want _ that is rolling off Peter.

Heat crowds into their side, electricity sparking against their skin as Thor joins them. He is too bare, and Loki feels the heavy weight of his erection against his thigh. Moaning into the kiss, Loki runs a flat palm up and down the boy’s back, going lower with each stroke. It is so clear that he feels out of his depth, and the last thing Loki wants is to scare him. 

“Would you like to move this to the bed?” Loki asks again during a break for breath. Peter makes a heady noise, his fingers flexing where they are wrapped around Loki’s hips. They bite into his skin sharp enough to sting, and Loki groans lowly as he slides their lips together in another, sloppier kiss. “Darling—”

A moment later, his arms are empty. He blinks at the space before him, suddenly feeling cool without the body heat Peter had given off, and snaps his eyes up to find the boy sailing through the air only to land on the bed with a bounce. “Are you guys coming or not?” he asks cheekily, and Loki lets out a burst of laughter at the playfulness. It is much welcome. He turns to his brother to find his smile fond and eyes full of warmth as he gazes at the bed. 

Thor comes to him easily, and their kiss is familiar. It feels as though they have been kissing for  _ millennia _ though it has only been a night. Loki tangles their tongues together as he touches his brother’s chest, fingers tangling in the coarse hair he has allowed to grow out there. Thor’s hand lands on his ass, warm and heavy and causing sharp arousal to spike through his stomach. 

Peter makes a noise of impatience and Thor pulls back with a chuckle. His smile is  _ gorgeous _ , and the sight of it makes Loki knees feel unsteady. When Loki looks over, the sight of Peter’s crossed arms and dramatic pout is undermined by his hard, leaking cock. There is a pool of prespend on his stomach, and his arousal twitches when both Thor and Loki turn to face him, though he manages to hold his dramatized face. 

“Little one,” Thor rumbles deeply,  _ stalking _ forward and crawling up onto the bed. Loki can only watch as his brother takes their beloved into a searing kiss that leaves all three of them breathless. 

Loki follows only once he is sure his legs will carry him. Seeing the two of them so intimately pressed together is enough to make his knees feel as though holding him up is a near impossible task. He manages to get to the bed before they give out, crawling up the mattress so he can lay beside Peter. Thor’s skin is blisteringly warm under his palm as Loki traces over the ridges of softened muscle that decorate his back. 

Watching them kiss is enough to have Loki’s cock achingly hard and leaking with such arousal. They are so gorgeous together and it is impossible for him to do anything other than watch them kiss. Needing to be connected, he reaches out and cards his fingers through Peter’s hair, massaging his scalp gently as the boy is kissed deeper and deeper by Thor. 

When they break for air, Thor moves down to Peter’s neck, dragging wet lips across his skin. Peter turns his head, and his eyes are dark and glazed over when their eyes meet. He can taste Thor on the boy’s lips when they kiss, tongues brushing together sweetly before Loki takes control and explores his mouth. 

As Thor moves down Peter’s body, leaving behind smears of saliva, the hand that had been on Thor’s back drifts to the boy’s smooth skin. Rolling his hips forward, Loki digs his hardness into Peter’s hip until he gasps and breaks their kiss. Loki hums, moving down to Peter’s neck and kissing over the bruises that are already forming from Thor’s mouth, watching as his brother takes Peter’s arousal into his mouth. 

He shouts. Loki makes a pleased noise that is echoed by Thor’s hungry moan as the boy’s body tenses, watching as his brother takes him to the root. He had experienced Thor’s mouth the night before, when his brother insisted on making Loki lose himself in pleasure before Thor even considered his own arousal. Loki remembers the heat of his mouth, the wet suction that his brother seemed to be so talented at creating. 

Peter’s head falls to the side and he whines until Loki pulls away to catch his eye. There is such affection in the look that Loki loses his breath and can do nothing but press forward to take his lips in a kiss. Seidr flares sharply between them. Loki’s magic arches between their bodies, sliding along Loki’s skin to get at Peter’s. It makes the boy shout and Loki grins something nearly feral, breaking their kiss to drag his lips over the sharp line of Peter’s jaw. 

The skin of his neck is salty with perspiration and Loki tastes his youth on his tongue. He nips and licks and bites his way to the hollow of his throat, over his collarbone, leaving behind a string of dark bruises of his own that leave him feeling savagely pleased. He marks Peter as his around the marks Thor has left until he looks as though he is  _ theirs, _ pressing deeper and biting harder every time the boy presses himself up into Loki’s mouth and whines for more. 

Loki seals his lips over a hardened nipple, flattening his tongue against the mound of hardened flesh. Peter groans lowly, the noise sounding as though it was pulled from his chest, and Loki gently nibbles on the sensitive nub. Suddenly, the muscles of the boy’s stomach jump under Loki’s fingers and his back arches so sharply that he is thrown off from his chest. 

Peter whines as he comes, a high noise falling from his slack mouth. He is gorgeous wrapped up in such pleasure. Loki flicks his eyes down to Thor and watches as his brother keep suckling at Peter until the boy pushes him away with a hurt noise, no doubt overstimulated after such an orgasm. 

Peter rolls into his side and Loki accepts his weight readily, allowing the boy to drape himself over his chest as their legs tangle together. Loki pets his hair back and tries to make a soothing noise. He has never been one to comfort others, but he accepts the boy as he presses closer and hugs him to his body as though he belongs in Loki’s arms. 

When he looks over, Thor is still kneeling where he had been, a pleased, if smug smile on his face as he watches the two of them. Loki holds out a hand and lightning jumps to his fingers from Thor’s skin as his brother leans forward to kiss his fingertips. 

“You two look so gorgeous together,” Thor purrs at them easily. Loki has never been one to find such affections easy to say, but Thor has always been free with his love. It has been different since the night before, when they were all brought back and the world was restored. 

“You’re p’etty too, Mr. Thor! Prettiest ever ‘cept for Loki,” Peter slurs, his words pressed lazily into Loki’s skin. He chuckles softly at the sweet voice and slurred words, running his hands over Peter’s back in long strokes. 

His brother is not still for long. Loki has learned that the god’s arousal is rarely tempered. If Loki had not insisted that they go to bed, Thor would have no doubt fucked him through till sunrise. Now, his brother shifts forward on his knees, drawing his hands up the back of Peter’s bare legs. 

“I would like to taste you here,” Thor says deeply, his fingers gripping Peter’s plush ass and spreading his cheeks apart so he can press against the furrowed skin of his hole. The boy tucks his head against Loki’s chest and whines sharply. He makes a soothing noise, running a hand down the length of his arm so that he can tangle their fingers together. 

“Mr. Thor,” Peter gasps breathlessly, sounding so very sweet and  _ needy, _ his words threaded through with want. His hips begin to roll, though he is still flaccid, his entire body twitching seemingly helplessly. 

“Would you enjoy that, little one?” Thor rumbles. “Would you sit yourself atop my face and allow me to pleasure you?”

Loki and Peter both groan. This is not something that Thor has done to him yet and Loki has half a mind to demand the act be done to himself first. However, Peter  _ mewls, _ his eyes wide and glossed over as he mouths at the skin of Loki’s ribs. He is clearly overwhelmed even by the thought, and Loki finds that the idea of watching Thor do that to his beloved is even more enticing than the idea of Thor doing it to him.

Peter is so interested in the idea that he is already growing hard against Loki’s thigh. He takes a deep breath, as though clearing his mind and finding his words, and then says, “Yes, I would like that, Mr. Thor.”

Thor chuckles kindly, but his enthusiasm is clear in the way he scrambles up onto the bed. He lays himself out on his back, miles and miles of bronze skin on display. Peter turns so he can soak in the view, and Loki rolls his hips forward to dig his cock into the plush skin of his backside. 

“Go one, little spider,” Loki says softly into his ear, petting his hip. Despite being hard for so long his arousal still seems secondary as he gets caught up in the excitement that Peter is radiating. 

He watches, hotly, as Thor all but lifts the boy and gets him settled straddled over his face, knees tucked up against his ribs and feet hooked over his shoulders as they face the same direction. It is quite a sight, and one that Loki watches long enough to see Peter’s face fall apart in bliss at his brother’s first pass of tongue. Then, he moves. 

Loki settles himself between his brother’s spread legs, not wasting a moment before wrapping his fingers around his girth and licking a stripe up his arousal. Prespend has beaded up along the flushed tip, and Loki digs his tongue into the slit so the flavour will burst over his tongue. His brother’s cock is so very warm against his lips, flushed pink with blood and so hard.

He mouths down along the length, getting used to the motions. It has been a very long time since he has been with someone in such a way. The act feels nearly foreign, made more so as it is  _ Thor’s _ cock he has between his lips. He opens his mouth and lets it rest against his bottom lip before he moves forward to take it in. 

This close to his arousal, Thor smells excellent. Deep, earthy musk fills Loki’s senses. His brother smells like ozone in the air, a thunderstorm waiting to happen. Loki allows the weight of his cock to become comfortable in his mouth, humming happily as more prespend leaks onto his tongue. 

Pulling back, Loki licks back down to pay attention to Thor’s balls. They are heavy, hanging lowly. His is not a fertility god for nothing, Loki is sure. He sucks one into his mouth, holding it with his lips and letting his tongue get used to the feeling of coarse hairs over velvet skin. Thor groans above him, and Loki lets them fall from his lips so he can mouth back up his arousal.

Thor’s cock is large. Even with the plush skin of his pubic bone, there is still so very much of him. Loki is sure he has never been with another quite so impressive, and it makes his own cock leak onto the bed. Mouthing over the head, Loki dips his tongue under his brother’s foreskin and moans at the sharp burst of taste. 

Slowly, he begins to take his brother deeply. He puts all his attention into the task he is so focused on, delighting in the pleased moans he thinks are at least half caused by his efforts. The motions are familiar, as is the way he hollows his cheeks and presses against the hot underside with his tongue. He gets lower, working what he cannot fit in his throat with his hands even as he keeps pressing forward. 

He is determined to be the best Thor has ever head, and he ensures to breathe through his nose as he relaxes his throat. Loki has never had much of a gag reflex and for that, he is now glad. He focuses on getting deeper and deeper, letting saliva spill from his lips and wet his chin to slick the way down Thor’s cock. 

Loki looks up when Thor’s cock head hits the back of his throat, and he moans lewdly around his mouthful at the sight he is greeted by. Peter, sat atop his brother's face, flushed pink down to his belly, is rolling his hips and causing his hardness to leak onto Thor’s soft chest. Loki cannot hold still at the sight, and he pulls off his brother’s cock with an audible noise before crawling up to lap over Thor’s nipples and suck Peter’s prespend out of the hair lining his chest. 

“Mr-Mr. Loki,” Peter gasps, and Loki grins before he licks a long line up the boy’s cock.

Which, appears to be all the boy can take. Fingers immediately tangle into Loki’s hair and tug tightly enough that his eyes begin to water, and the boy shouts through his release as he spills onto Loki’s face. The first drop lands heavy and warm on his forehead, then cheekbone, and lastly his chin before Loki gets his mouth wrapped around the smooth head of his arousal and laps at the slit, catching the rest of his spend as the boy’s hips rock forward and fuck Loki’s mouth. 

He’s gagged, but he breathes through his nose and swallows around the thickness, flattening his tongue along the length and hallowing his cheeks as the boy’s body twitches helplessly. Peter’s length is not much when compared to his brother, and he swallows around the head of Peter’s cock as he spends and spends. It isn’t long before Peter is whining and pulling Loki back, staring down at him with wide, glazed over eyes that hold nothing but dark iris. 

Loki reaches for the boy as he falls forward, grabbing his hips and easing him down onto the hollow between Thor’s chest and stomach. He lets the boy fall into him, ignoring his own arousal to offer comfort as he pets the boy’s hair back. Peter is breathing very quickly, and Loki can only imagine what that must have felt for someone so innocent. 

Minutes pass before he gently slaps the boy’s hip until he moves, and then he crawls up the bed to straddle his brother’s waist and kiss him, unable to keep ignoring his own arousal. He waits until Thor opens his lips and then pushes his mouthful out, sliding his tongue filthily along his brother’s so they can kiss around the taste of Peter’s spend. 

Loki’s entire body feels taut. He is tense, so aroused that it feels like he’ll never find release. He kisses Thor sloppily, not having near enough mind to smooth out the kiss. Their hips line up, as the first time their cock’s brush together Loki sobs.

It is but a thought to summon slick, and then Loki is wrapping he and his brother in a wet hand that causes them both to moan loudly. Thor’s hips buck up and Loki stretches the spread of his thighs to settle more comfortably astride his brother’s lap as he pumps his hand. Thor’s fingers join his own, creating a tight channel for them to thrust into, slick with lube and prespend.

It feels as though he has been hard forever. He aches with it, arousal heavy in every part of his body. It is all he knows; the simple pleasure of his hand wrapped around himself is breathtaking and having Thor’s hand joined in with his own makes it all the better. He feels drunk on arousal, unable to form proper thought. He is nothing but sensation. 

“Brother,” he groans, pulling back so he can look at his Thor’s face. There is a string of saliva connecting their lips as he pulls back, and he leans back down to lick over Thor’s mouth with a groan. Electricity sparks between their skin, lighting Loki up, and Thor grips his ass tightly reminding him of what they had done the night before.

It does not take much more for Loki to come, not with how long he has been on edge. He shudders through his release, feeling the pressure snap through his entire body. His toes curl into the sheets under him as his body tightens painfully. Through his haze of pleasure, he can feel the warmth of Thor’s spend rush between their bodies, and it makes the last few dredges of his orgasm that much sharper. 

By the time he is spent and feeling absolutely drunk on pleasure, he slumps forward and buries his face into his brother’s throat. A moment later, he weakly reaches out a soiled hand and then Peter is there, impossibly fitting himself into the space between them, right where he belongs. They lay still and silent, curled up with one another for long minutes where they do nothing but breathe. Loki is aware that this was the boy’s first time, and he runs a gentle hand soothingly over the boy’s bare thigh. 

“That was wonderful,” Thor rumbles quietly. The vibrations of his words shake through Loki’s body pleasantly, though he wonders how the man can talk. Most likely it is due to his title of fertility god. Loki thinks he is rather a show-off. 

“Ngh,” Peter agrees, apparently still beyond words. Loki agrees with him wholeheartedly and lets out a quiet hum from between his closed lips. 

Loki magics his hand clean so he can cup the boy’s cheek and draw him into a sweet kiss, shifted so they can each pillow their heads upon Thor’s chest. It is all he is capable of and keeps it sweet. Peter kisses him back with just as much affection, making something in Loki’s chest feel very close to breaking apart. Loki draws back and leaves a kiss to his nose before settling in. A moment later, a sheet settles over their bodies as the lights dim to a soft glow. 

“Goodnight, my loves,” Loki manages to say quietly, more than happy for words which feel so brittle to be swallowed up by the darkness. 

Instead, Thor tugs Loki’s hair until he tips his head up and kisses him sweetly, then does the same to Peter when the boy makes a little noise. Loki smiles as he watches them, his heart full of more love than he has felt in all his years, when Thor says, “Goodnight, my beloveds.”

Peter giggles, his eyes closed and his smile soft, and says, “G’night Mr. Thor, Mr. Loki.”

Loki tangles their fingers together, rests their joined hands over Thor’s stomach, and allows his eyes to fall shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is FINALLY done. not only has the last chapter been posted, but the first two have been re-edited because...they were really bad. my god, what the hell was i doing when i posted them?  
> anyway, i really hope you enjoy the smut that took me three months to write!
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Tumblr prompt: _Thorki+Peter snuggling."_

Peter groans as he stretches, his toes brushing down a hairy leg. The hairs tickle the sole of his foot in a way that's foreign, and Peter scrunches up his nose as he raises his arms above his head to stretch his body in a long arch. He groans as his muscles ache pleasantly, relaxing back into the mattress like he's nothing but jelly. His bones don't feel real. He's still calm and loose from the night before, though there's a burn from Thor's beard that's making itself known. 

It's not unpleasant, if only for the way he got it. Still clinging to sleep as he is, Peter had nearly thought it was a dream. But the way his cheeks burn is physical,  _ intimate _ prove that last night really did happen. That Peter is worthy, that he's...that he's Thor—and Loki's, he thinks,  _ hopes _ —beloved. Gosh. The events of last night rush through him in an out-of-body play by play, and as he remembers the evening he spent with the two Gods it's like he's looking down at himself.

The memories are just as amazing as the night had been. Peter can feel the way his face gets warm with a blush and does nothing to deter it. Everything feels warm with the way he's still wrapped up between the two of them, all of them pressed so close that skin is touching skin. The comforter they're under is keeping their warmth in, though Peter finds that he doesn't much mind. He's been cold ever since he got bit, but wrapped up between the two of them has warmth soaking into his soul.

Peter snuffles, digging his face further into his pillow as he tries to ignore the way sleep is attempting to tug him under. He wants to relish in this moment of quiet. Last night he'd snuck sips of mead from Thor's cup—something that had been exhilarating for more than one reason—and he'd gotten tipsier and tipsier as the night went on. When he climbed into Loki's lap, he had been expecting the God to politely move him off, not...not pull him closer, keep him there,  _ touch him _ in all the ways that he did.

Peter still barely believes it, and he's literally in bed with them. It all feels too good to be true, which could be why Peter is still half-convinced that it's all a dream. Hell, getting unsnapped still feels like a dream, and it's already been a few days since that all happened. A snore rumbles loudly from beside him, and Peter lets out a peal of laughter that he tries to muffle into the pillow. He doesn't quite succeed, and he feels the body on his left start to shift.

“Well good morning to you,” Thor rumbles. His voice is always so deep, so soothing, that Peter can't even mind that it's pulling him closer and closer to consciousness. It's especially deep now, a growl rumbling from his chest that has Peter shivering. Thor's voice is just one of the many things that Peter loves about him.  _ Love. _ Oh gosh, he's already in so deep.

“What time is it?” he mumbles, voice distorted with the way his face is mashed into the pillows. It's easier than dealing with what he doesn't want to be true. Loving a God sounds...hazardous, at the very least. He still doesn't know what  _ Beloved _ entails, doesn't even know if he's  _ ready _ to know what Beloved entails.

“It is still early, little spider,” Loki tells him without Peter even realizing he’s awake. A hand smooths down the length of his back, and Peter raises himself into the touch with a happy little noise. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I'm good,” Peter tells him, a smile tugging at his lips. “I'm really, really good.”

“I am glad to hear that, little one.” A second hand touches Peter's back, both larger and warmer than the first. He feels their fingers twine together as they run up and down his skin in long, sweeping motions. It feels good, makes him feel wanted, and Peter smiles even wider into the pillow. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, but why're you up s'early?” Peter grumbles through a pout that takes effort to maintain. He curls onto his side and pushes his face against sleep-warmed skin. He breathes in deeply, but all he can smell is the mixed scent of  _ them. _ It pleases him in a way that feels nearly feral. Nuzzling, hair tickles his nose. He presses even closer into Thor's bulk, curling himself up against the bigger man's body and relishing in just how warm he is.

“Loki has always been one to rise early,” Thor explains. An arm, heavy and warm and feeling so, so strong, settles over his hip. The bed shifts as Loki rolls onto his back, pressing against Peter and trapping Thor's hand between their bodies. Peter shivers at the feeling of Loki pressed against him so fully. The other God's lips brush the back of his neck, and Peter makes a little noise in the back of his throat.

“I have always been one to rise with the sun,” Loki tells him, wrapping an arm around his stomach and tucking his hand between Peter's and Thor's bellies in a way that traps him in-between them. “It is no different on Midgard even though there is only one sun to rise with. My brother has always been one to indulge in sleep, however.”

Peter makes a questioning noise and Thor tells him, “Your laughing awoke me, little one.”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Peter mumbles, feeling like he's already messed it all up. He tries not to think about how panicked that makes him, ignores the way sorrow grips his chest.

“Do not apologize for such a sweet noise. I would be a happy man to awake to your laughter for the rest of my years.” Peter's face warms. He's never felt himself blush so hotly, and he presses his face further into Thor's chest as he lets out an embarrassed giggle.

“I, uhm, I think that maybe I would...” Peter trails off, feeling like his heart is getting tangled up in his throat.

“It is okay, little spider,” Loki tells him softly. Peter nods, making a happy noise when the God kisses the back of his neck and nuzzles into his hair. He feels more comfortable than he ever could have imagined, pressed naked against the two men. Something about it feels right, and maybe it’s the  _ Beloved _ thing, but Peter feels secure in his place between them. 

It makes it easier to continue. “I would like that,” Peter tells them softly, his heart racing. “To wake up with you, every day. I would really like that.”

They both hug him tighter, shifting until Peter hears them kiss above his head. It makes him smile, knowing how much they love each other. Just yesterday he thought that their love for each other would stop them from loving  _ him,  _ but now, being  _ a part _ of that love...it feels better than anything Peter could have ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
